Boys Don't Cry
by i.shop.in.poundland
Summary: 200 years on, Bella is a vampire and they are all on their way to visit a mysterious contact of Edward and Jasper. But why did she run away? and why wont she talk to Jasper? JasperxOC ExB RxE alice died- killed by volturi 175 years ago xx REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

The wind rushed through Bella's hair, blowing it into her face. She reached up with her spare hand to brush it out of her face but as she did so, she managed to trip over her own feet. She could see the ground rushing towards her, but suddenly as she knew they would, Edward's hands gripped her waist and pulled her up and along. She soon regained her balance and Edwards released his hold on her waist, taking hold of her hand instead. The two of them ran together side by side with Carlisle and Esme in front of them, Jasper to the side of them and Rosalie and Emmet to the left of them.

Jasper was being extremely sullen, and wouldn't speak to Edward; he hadn't wanted to come on this trip, for a reason that Bella didn't know, and so he was in an exceedingly bad mood with Edward. Since becoming a vampire, Bella had become quite close to Jasper, and even closer after Alice's death. Bella had been afraid that Jasper would blame her, as she blamed herself, but he didn't. He blamed himself. However, after the first hundred or so years without her he had got happier, smiling for the first time since before she died and even occasionally cracking a smile.

They were on the way to see an old acquaintance of Edward and Jaspers. She didn't know anything about them except that he/she was a vampire too and he/she was the supplier of the miraculous potion that they take each month to stop them sparkling in the sun. Bella leant over to Edward and whispered, 'Is it far now?'

He smiled and pointed towards the horizon, 'No, about half an hour, look...'

She smiled back and looked ahead; she could see the high rise grey mass of London in the distance now, that she hadn't been able to see 3 minutes ago. She couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. She loved this cover more than any she had ever had before. She was a singer in a small band which played in multiple clubs around London. She was finally free from the set-backs of being a vampire, due to her own inventions.

She leant into the microphone, 'Hey ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for a night to remember?'

The screamed response sent shivers down her spine and she smiled as adrenaline rushed through her. She scanned the crowd, taking in all the faces. Suddenly her eyes fell on someone she was not expecting to see at all. Her brother.

She swallowed back her gasp and ignored his wave. Behind her the music kicked in and she came out of her reverie. 'This is a song that I wrote a long time ago for a certain man I once knew.'

_**You keep playing me like a fruit machine  
Putting in change systematically  
Winning streak that you had over me  
Has turned into your broken tragedy  
You've hit the bottom one hundred times before  
Now feel the fever as I leave you wanting more  
You thought you could turn and walk away  
Taking chances that weren't yours to take  
Win, I don't think so my foolish boy  
Watch the next one taking all the joy  
Hold me, nudge me, spinning me around  
Where's the money? Can't hear that clinking  
Ka-ching, Ka-ching  
Ka-ching, Ka-ching  
Ka-ching, Ka-ching  
Ka-ching, Ka-ching  
You keep playing me like a fruit macine  
Overstretch your generosity  
Thought of bandits leading you astray  
The little we had, you've thrown it all away  
Go! Go! Go! (Yeah you're on a roll)  
Go! Go! Go! (Yeah you're on a low)  
Go! Go! Go! Go!  
You find it hard to stop now  
You're running like a steam train  
Oh I like the way that you do that  
Ka-ching, Ka-ching  
Ka-ching, Ka-ching  
You keep playing me like a fruit machine**_

As she sang she saw first Bella, then Esme and Carlisle, then Emmet and Rosalie join Edward. She was relieved that Jasper was nowhere to be seen- that would be far too awkward.

As the song finished she opened her mind to the voices in her head, the fleeting thoughts and delusions of every person in the club and systematically sifted through them until she found Edward.

_Edward. Long time no see._

**Eliza. Sorry I didn't give you any notice, but you wouldn't have said yes to me if you knew in advance would you?**

_That is very true. You know me well, dear brother. I guess you are all going to be staying with me?_

**You still live in the mansion? If so then yes, if its not too much trouble.**

_No, it's no trouble. I'm glad to see that you left Jasper behind. You have some sense at least._

**About that...**

Suddenly her band mate tapped her on the shoulder, 'Eliza baby? It's time for the next song.'

She glanced at the handsome man standing behind her and grimaced, 'Oh, sorry Danny, I was daydreaming!'

He smiled softly, 'S'alright. Don't worry.'

She squeezed his hand and shook her head, 'I'm being a bit off today aren't I? I'm sorry. What song next?'

'Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody). You ready now?'

She nodded and turned the mike back on. As the music kicked in once more and she began to sing she noticed a dark figure slipping in the door. He was shooting nervous glances towards the stage and kept turning as if to walk out and then seeming to change his mind and continue walking towards.. Oh no. She looked away from him and tried to focus on singing but the words weerent coming and she could feel all the strength that she had built up inside herself over the past hundred years, crumbling away inside her. Her eyes flickered back to the man, just as he stepped into a beam of light. She could feel the anger building up inside her and she groaned; clawing at her stomach and fighting back tears she stumbled off the stage. As she picked up speed, she heard the music stop behind her and then footsteps as Danny came after her. That poor man. She never meant for him to love her so much. As she burst through the doors and into the night the rage in the pit of her stomach boiled over and as she began to run she screamed, loud and piercing screams, that hurt the ears of any humans who heard, and frightened children all over the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward groaned. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't meant for her to see him so quickly. He pushed through the throng of confused people and jumped up onto the stage. As he made to follow the destructive path that Eliza had left as she stumbled off stage and outside he heard the screams. He swore. She wasn't going to come back now. She was going to kill him; and possibly many other people. He made to run out the door but suddenly Jasper was behind him. He pushed him out of the way and shot past him, so fast that Edward could barely make him out.

Edward groaned, surely this was not going to end well.

Jasper couldn't think straight, he couldn't focus; he couldn't feel anything except the pain inside his heart that was taking over all his senses. The pain was intensified by her pain back in the club but now it was all his pain, all his pain for her. Seeing her hadn't been a good idea. He knew that much, but of course Edward had refused to listen. The wind was actually hurting his face, he was going so fast; following the sound of Eliza's screams through the backstreets of London. As they grew louder, the aching inside of him became more prominent. He knew that he was mere seconds away from coming face to face with the one person who


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper couldn't think straight, he couldn't focus; he couldn't feel anything except the pain inside his heart that was taking over all his senses. The pain was intensified by her pain back in the club but now it was all his pain, all his pain for her. Seeing her hadn't been a good idea. He knew that much, but of course Edward had refused to listen. The wind was actually hurting his face, he was going so fast; following the sound of Eliza's screams through the backstreets of London. As they grew louder, the aching inside of him became more prominent. He knew that he was mere seconds away from coming face to face with the one person who he had been thinking of for the past hundred years. The person who had also featured in his dreams, and nightmares, every night since the day she left.

Suddenly, he was standing in front of her. She turned slowly, her teary purple eyes, full of years-worth of sadness. Seeing and feeling her pain, he felt like crying too, but that obviously was impossible. He reached out a hand tentatively, to brush her hair back off her face. As his fingers came into contact with her warm pink skin, he shuddered, his heart giving an uncomfortable lurch in his chest.

His hand was cupping her chin, and her warmth was making his skin tingle. But her eyes were getting brighter and brighter and he could feel the eruption bubbling just beneath the surface. This was too much, far too much, for both of them to take, and he could see her holding back her anger, unsuccessfully. As quick as lightning, she was ripping out of his grasp and away. He could hear the terrified screams of the people she was knocking out of the way as she ran. He was falling behind, he groaned and sped after her, speeding up again and again, but never gaining quite enough speed to catch hold of her.

But then, just as he was about to give up, his eyes clouding over and his legs tangling together in a tired mess, someone grabbed his arm.


End file.
